Ladrón
Ladrón 'is a extraterrestrial parasite who after landing on earth due to his home world's extinction, possessed a young man Andrew Ferguson (this made him weak and lose a majority of his strength as a result of the fall and possessing a an imperfect body), and set out a plan to find and possess the perfect host so he can regain his full strength and power for him to subjugate his adopted planet, Earth. His plan preceeded in destroying all of humanity, and reviving the humans with his DNA so he can mentally control them, therefore forming a new race of his own and having full domination over mankind. Powers and Abilities '''Possession: '''Ladrón can easily possess and enter any human body he so desires. He needs to possess a body, as he will not survive for long if he remains in his true form. Once possessing a body, Ladrón has full access to their thoughts, memories and subconsicous. Ladrón is a very powerful being, and only mentally, physically and emotionally strong humans can contain his power, as others who are not will die. If Ladrón chooses to possess a weak vessel, he will also become weak and lose some of his strength and power, as shown when he possessed Andrew Ferguson. 'Superhuman strength: '''Ladrón is immensely physically stronger than humans, even when he was in a weakened condition. At not full strength, he could still overpower Luke Sherman and possess his body, another individual with great degree of superhuman strength. Furthemore, Ladrón could snap necks, rip hearts out of others and decapitate any human being with a single chop, with ease. At his full strength and power, Ladrón could easily lift a truck and throw it to a large distance and stop a moving vehicle from moving with a mere grab etc. 'Telekinesis: '''Ladrón can move objects with his mind. Even while weakened, he threw a police officer across the room with a mere raise of his hand and telekinetically stopped a woman's heartbeat with a thought. When gained access to all his powers, he had tremendous telekinetic power. '''Mind control: '''At full power, Ladrón is able to manipulate the minds of others, once his DNA is in the life form's system. He created any entire army completely under his mental control. '''Life-force absorption: '''Ladrón is able to absorb the life energy of others, which kept him alive and stopped his host from decaying and being destroyed. He can do this with a touch, and by touching someone, that someone will instantly be killed. '''Power absorption: '''Ladrón can steal the powers and abilities of others through physical contact. With a simple touch, he can take the powers of a superhuman, which we will result the superhuman experiencing excoriating pain and be temporailyy immobilised. He did this to Luke Sherman before he possessed him, as well as Marcus Friar and Jared Whiteman. 'Healing factor: 'Ladrón can regenerate injuries done to his vessel. '''Invulnerability: '''Ladrón is virtually indestructible, as he cannot be killed by any conventional means, except for the fact that he can only be killed by staying in his true form in earth's atmosphere (hence why he needs to possess a human body). He withstanded a building explosion without a scratch on him, survived being shot by bullets and a stab to the heart and even survived being decapitated. 'Immortality: '''As he explained his species's history, Ladrón has a infinite lifespan and has lived for thousands of years. '''Flight: When Ladrón gained his full strength, he could fly, defying the laws of gravity, allowing him to levitate, hover and fly in midair at high speeds. Weaknesses '''Expelling: '''If Ladrón for some reason exits his vessel, Earth's atmosphere will ultimately destroy his true form into ashes, inevitably killing him. '''Banishment: '''When Ladrón landed on earth, he was injuried and incapcitated. This was a result of his weakened condition (the other being that he possessed a dying Andrew Ferguson). Category:Enemies